The Inky Writer: Book one - Pen holder
by OhhTaylorJade
Summary: Our apocalypse is brimming to a final boiling point, yet I have my own problems. I have a life with my sister, my reluctant friend who as a nifty trick with water, my not-so-boyfriend who's psychic power is to transform into another person, and someone who I hate more than anything for lying to me, but who I couldn't imagine being near anyone else, to actually love anyone else.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**T**hin lips met the ceramic cup and swallowed the small amount of tea that was within the cup. The tea was freshly brewed and hot, but very satisfying to the old woman's taste buds. As she sat cross legged she had finally pieced her next words together for the person across the small table.

"You're not the first person to come to me," a soft yet gravely voice caught the attention of the other person from her zoning stare on the table. She slowly let her eyes trail up to the old woman's, who still had her own shut. "and you'll surely not be the last person." It wasn't a total surprise for the inky-haired girl. A sigh released itself leaving the young girl relieved that she wasn't the only freak around in Osaka. Hopefully they didn't share her, as she put, _'mentally fucked like a prostitute'_ mind. However if there were people like her then there was a big chance that most of them would never speak of it, but deny who they truly were. She had come to terms about it a long time ago but that didn't mean there were struggles with dealing with the voodoo shit that she had.

"I can barely imagine that those others would be as..." Lifting an eyebrow and sneering she figured out her word. "_nonchalant_ about this." The old psychic snorted while taking another sip of her tea before she stood up. She walked over to the paper sliding doors and put her hands behind her like she always did.  
"Not many people have been around it for as long as you have, Natalie." Though the two females had known each other for quite some time, it was still a bit unnerving for the younger one to have someone so open about this secret she carried. Still she was the one to come to the hermit on the hill top for this reason, Natalie never had been so vulnerable with anyone else-not even her sister.

"Not many people would _want_ to."

"Exactly why I've asked you to stay; since the last time we've spoke I've had many people come to me."

This caused confusion for the younger girl. Sure there were many people with the potential for having strange abilities such as herself, but the way that Genkai had spoke seemed like there was something more to it. "Please, explain, you're killing me with suspense." The sarcastic undertone wasn't meant to be hidden either. Genkai turned to her with a stern yet almost troubled look on her wrinkled features. Brown eyes were staring right into unwavering cerulean eyes. "I'm afraid we have some trouble that I don't think the Spirit Detective can even handle by himself." Natalie's eyes widened slightly, mouth somewhat opened and feeling the slight panic of her old friends words. Not unaccustomed to who Genkai was speaking of Natalie sighed while looking down.  
"Don't tell me it involves the destruction of this world, Genkai..."

Before the old woman could speak she stopped herself and looked toward her right for a moment. "That'll have to wait for now, we have a few visitors."

Natalie looked over her shoulder as she caught the energy coming from the main paper sliding doors. There were three of them, not too weak but definitely nothing to be too worried about. At least for Genkai and herself to take care of. Shadows molded together from where she sat and the hand of one went to hastily knock on the wooden frame of the door. "Master Genkai?! Hello, we need help!" The voice was male and sounded definitely in need of assistance. Natalie stood up while turning to Genkai with a questioning stare of approval. A single nod let the girl know that she was right about not going to extreme measures of protection. Without skipping a beat a pale hand reached out toward the door and slid it open in one fluid motion. Before her stood such an odd sight that she couldn't contain her slender eye-brow from popping up and a deep frown forming on her full lips.

Three boys stood before her, two caring the stiff and discolored third. The first that was closest (the knocker) had dark lavender hair standing straight up thanks to the gallon of hair gel he probably put on. You could see his natural hair color from the shaved sides which was a light brown. Soft, yet worried dark brown eyes, a large but not over bearing nose and dressed in a casual suit gave the young girl a strange first impression. The second had unruly straw-blonde hair and dark eyes that almost looked black. His lashes were envious for any girl to look at, and his outfit was a rumbled up school uniform that Natalie was not familiar with.

However she was very familiar with the school uniform that the third was wearing. Large glasses framed his beady brown eyes that were stuck in a shocked expression. The freckles he sported added to the nerdy vibe he was producing. Black hair combed and formed to a pompadour along with a Meiou high uniform she could only guess where he was from. The strangest part was how he looked almost stone with his stiff posture and the way the first two were carrying him. It wasn't until she took in all of their appearances did she noticed the small green orb the straw haired boy was holding that caused her concern.

"Is this the temple of Master Genkai?"

"Are you in assistance to your..." Natalie's eye's wandered back to the statue. "... _stiff_ situation?"

"It's alright, Natalie." Small feet took a few steps back to let in the trio for Genkai to see them. "They're the psychics that I was speaking to you about."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Woowwww guys. It's been... four years since I've updated on anything? You could say things were all jumbled and I was on a very long hiatus till now. I wanted to start on something new till I could get my flow back on for LLISYOF or any of the others I've created. Don't worry thought they're still in the making! Right now I want to introduce Natalie and her adventures with the gang. The main reason I wanted to get this out here is because she's actually quite different then my other OC's, and possibly the most interesting one I've done in a while. Let me know how you feel about the prolouge! The first chapter should be done soon for a post! :D


	2. Manipulated Living

**Chapter One: Manipulated Living**

"That's Yusuke Urameshi."

"He seems as bad as we've heard... Good thing."

I shared a laugh with the two young men on each side of me. It was a sarcastic comment that we all knew would've been an understatement had we actually experienced his power. I took another sip of my sweet tea and extinguished the cigarette in the complimentary ashtray the restaurant had provided for me. "Well, boys it looks like it's game Day," as graceful as possible I slid off the chair with a bounce and grabbed my brief case. "don't fuck it up, alright?"

Yanagisawa and Kido rolled their eyes and waved me off while chuckling. "We remember Master Genkai's orders, it's _you_ who should pay attention." Walking away, I gave them a friendly reminder to fuck off with a special salute. Exiting out of the coffee shop, I headed toward Sarayashki Junior High with my targets in sight. Though I didn't really need to hide who I was considering that A) I went to the same school as both of them, along with Keiko Yukimura and B) no one ever noticed me unless I was "in their way". It was a great cover for this certain mission that all five of us were trying to complete. Of course they wouldn't know shit about anything, and of course it would be a struggle to try and get them all there, but with everything Genkai knew about that team I hardly saw any fault within it. I was ten minutes away from the campus when I decided to light another. I wasn't too nervous about the whole thing in general, I was very worried about their decision making. What if they decide to go against what we all perceived and fuck everything up? I suppose, taking a drag to exhale out the worry, we'd have to tie them up and tell them their lesson they needed to learn.

In one fluid movement I watched the short haired brunette slap Urameshi with her own brief case for possibly something inappropriate. Their relationship was something I would never understand. It was perfectly opposite that it was almost cute... or something. These two wouldn't be hard to "persuade" to get to the old mansion. With my own abilities, no one could really say anything about it unless I wanted them to.

As soon as I saw the school within sight, I threw down my cigarette and pulled out some cherry blossom body spray around myself and stuffed it back in my brief case. I honestly only carried my personal belongings more than I did with my homework. I guess that was an advantage when it was easy to remember the contents of each class. I'm not saying that I knew what I was doing, but I remember everything that was shown to me. A photographic memory, of sorts.

"Get his bag!"

A rough and slow voice came from around the gate of the school, but I didn't have to take a guess at who was there. I could feel the energy seeping through slowly. As I rounded the corner I was confronted with two older classmates with a familiar boy on the ground who had his head stuck to the ground thanks to thug #1. I had seen this scene before with different people and they never seemed to had learned their lesson. I picked up my walking and with each step my face contorted into an expression purely described as loathing. The two caught sight of me and froze for a moment before their features turned perverse.

"Hey, Mitari, your girlfri-"

"Get off of him."

My energy slowly crept up to my line of sight and in an instant my territory had opened up. Both boys stopped what they were doing and unwillingly stepped back from Mitari. He didn't even look my way yet rushed to get his stuff before I could finish.

"Now," with a sneer, I pointed to the main entrance of the school and raised my voice to a command. "Go to Takanaka's class and... flash him and the entire class." Turning on their heels, they leisurely walked to the school and with satisfaction, I felt my energy pulling back just in time for Mitari to look at me with those saddened and angered eyes. Mitari and I never actually came out and spoke about what I could do, or what he could do for that matter. Accidental coincidences provided evidence that we shared something that was strange. Mitari was a bright boy for his age, and I wasn't about to go behind his back to hide this from him. I didn't trust him, I don't trust anyone, but I trusted that he knew better than to go and run his mouth about, or it would end with him having to deal with me.

"I-I could've handled it, Nat."

"Don't tell me anything I don't know. There's nothing wrong with help, Mitari." Tilting my head to the side, I walked closer to him while brushing off some of the dirt. "I don't know why they find that amusing; they always know I'm going to come around and fuck 'em up." The blonde gave a soft smile and looked down. It was evident he was still taking this to heart, and no matter how many times I came up and helped him, gave him a chance to have a friend, he always seemed dejected from me. I couldn't understand why he would push someone away when they offered something better for themselves, but I suppose that there wouldn't be harm in still reminding him that I was there.

"C'mon, we've got class."

The count down started from then on, and through out the day I kept my eye completely trained on my second target. Kazuma Kuwabara and I shared the same class while Yusuke Urameshi was in another. Wherever Kuwabara was Urameshi would surely follow close behind... and at one point, that statement had actually turned into a pun. Lunch time was neither the most fantastic thing nor the most distasteful on the accounts that I usually sat alone. Whenever Mitari was able to break for lunch, it usually happened whenever I finished and had to go back to class. I didn't complain, but I had always made sure to check up on him to see if everything had run smoothly. Today was different, considering I didn't need any distractions, so after tracking nearly every bully that I had ever encountered I thought would try and pull something I was able to eat my food with a clear conscious and a worry free attitude. I sat far away from the groups of teenagers, but adjusted my table to have the perfect view of Kuwabara and his gang of oh-so-interesting street fighters. You could hardly call them anything like that, I would've picked Edgy Do-Gooders as a title for them.

I was in mid bite when the yelp of pain, terror and shock traveled to my ears. Dully looking to the side, I caught Urameshi just in time to release and double over hysterically, laughing while his comrade held his back. Apparently Kuwabara wasn't one for sensing danger when it was about to rail him in the ass. I had to set my food down to collect myself and struggle between laughing as well as rolling my eyes for their childish behavior. I was truly conflicted over the subject. While trying to control my actions, my eye's caught the sight of soft blue hair that wasn't there before. Finding the source, I realized who it was that distracted me. I needed no clues or sneaking around to know that the Pilot of the River Styx had graced us with her presence unknowingly to the students around her. Their conversation turned into another testosterone filled fight, and in that moment, I knew it was appropriate to roll my eyes. Hunger was sustained for the time being, and my patience for their misbehavior was running thin, so I called it quits for lunch period and adjusted my seat correctly. I had a few minutes to spare and I used it wisely whenever I pulled my phone out to text Kaito.

Kaito's main objective was to keep an eye out for the Meiou High's most prestigious student, and my faithful frenemy, Suichi Minamono. Let's be real though, and let's not hold back, we all know that Suichi Minamono was a lie. A facade of a human life that had made way within my own life through my sister. She attended Meiou High as well, and was quite intelligent her own self as well as charming and friendly. It had brought her a lot of popularity among others,  
and even though I had heard stories from her about how he often didn't hang out with anyone at school, he somehow found time to be around her and me. It  
didn't help that my grandmother worked with her mother and often invited us over for dinner and vise versa. It was around the time when Shiori Minamono had a sudden yet successful recover we all thought would end her that my abilities, and my condition, started going haywire. I needed help from someone, but as the type who didn't exactly care for the supernatural and tried my best to repress it, I was stumbling upon Genkai and her knowledge.

That's when I was confronted with the truth of all three worlds, the Spirit Detective and his newly formed team of misfits. Another human who was his classmate, A three-eye'd, sword wielding demon named Hiei and the fox thief, Yoko Kurama. Once I found out who he was I stopped going to the regular dinners, and if he were to come over with his mother and her boyfriend with his kid, I'd graciously welcome Shiori and the other two, but make it painfully obvious that I was ignoring him most of the time. It's been so long since I've actually held a conversation with that boy, and as of tonight I would make it painfully clear my anger toward him.

We all have secrets, don't get me wrong, but I have just recently been able to detect energy from other beings. He was an old ass demon who was no fool when it came to that kind of stuff. My secrets in indirectly exposed to him without my permission. I wasn't exactly ready to make nice.

Though I'm sure it was a different case for Kaito. I found his obsession to win something over Suichi Minamono, or Kurama, to be completely testosterone driven, but I admired his ambition and thoroughness during our discussion of this plan. Without him a lot of things probably would've failed. A few seconds later the device vibrated roughly in my hands and with a quick peak I read 'Going smoothly. You?' I decided to only send a one worded reply before putting my phone up. Takanaka had arrived and started calling out Urameshi and Kuwbara who was dragging his desk back to it's original spot; one spot to my left. A quick glance back and I watched Urameshi leave with the Ferry Girl.

_Off for another mission? I'd hate for something to spoil this fun... _Looking back to Takanaka my thoughts drifted on the subject he was teaching, my garnet-haired  
frenemy, and what could've possibly been said between Urameshi and his assistant.

**(-)**

"Be safe for me, okay?"

"You act just like my mother, Nat."

"Better me than your actual kin, yes?"

Mitari frowned and looked away with the light cover of pink shading over his pale cheeks. I nudged him and gave him a kind smile before motioning to the gates. "I'm just fuckin' with ya. If you have any trouble you know how to get a hold of me." He nodded while smiling up at me.

"I know; I'll see you sometime..." The words faded as if he were trying to figure out when we'd actually see each other. It was incredibly silly of him to think  
we wouldn't be seeing each other when Monday came around. "Sometime soon, yeah, yeah, quit with the departing speech kiddo." With that I stopped at the gates and waved Mitari off his way down the street. A smile, one filled with false happiness, left me standing there outside of Sarayashki Junior High waiting for the rest of my comrades to hurry and get here. The sun wasn't very high in the sky creating a deep orange and yellow lighting that reminded me this day was almost over. Yet my day hadn't even started yet, and neither did it for the Rekai Tentai. I leaned on the wall and pulled out a cigarette to pass the time. When I spotted the three boys I had started on my second one. Taking a drag and looking at my wrist watch I flicked the remainder of the cigarette away and turn toward them.

They each greeted me with different expressions and emotions. Kaito pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and remained expressionless, Kido had a mischievous smirk with an all knowing stare while Yana had an almost easy going grin. I gave them all a wicked smirk with a motioned nod toward the entrance.

"School's out, kid."

I raised an eyebrow and let my smirk falter a bit before retorting. "What, are you trying to hustle me for money, Kido? Those are for cigarettes and you know that." A snort from the male, a wave from his hand and a scrunched up expression expressed his displeasure. "You know those things will kill ya faster than any apocalypse, right?"

"Better that then being torn to shreds." Yana interjected while nodding to me. Without missing a beat I held out my pack and watched as he took one and lit up.

"Smoke it fast; it's almost time." Kaito's ever so cheery words nearly caused me to flick the cancer stick out of Yana's hand and walk away. I couldn't react so  
recklessly though, and I couldn't exactly forgive myself if I wasted a cigarette either. Thankfully he got Kaito's point and put out the cigarette after another hit and sliding it down into his pockets for safe keeping.

"Are we finished now? I'd like to not leave Genkai waiting."

No one responded but started walking further into the main gate. There was comfortable yet eerie silence from the four of us as we spotted our destination. The rhythm of my heart started to speed up from anxiousness and excitement; I couldn't exactly tell if I was about to throw up from giddiness or from being nervous about messing this up. I had no doubt in my mind that I could properly and without error complete my part of the assignment. My part was easy and hardly the place to get messy with. My comrades, however, could easily forget something or cause unwanted conflict within the Rekai Tentai. Anything could've happened that we didn't need to happen. It must sound cocky of me to say things like that about myself and these three boys, but I knew myself better than they did, and I knew I had a greater upper hand on getting right underneath someone's skin. I was in control at the moment, and I wouldn't let anything risk that.

The opening of the gate was in sight and came up quicker than I expected. Rounding the corner I looked my school up and down before shaking my head.

"I can feel his energy getting closer and closer..."

Mumbled words I meant for myself I kept my eyes concentrated on the entrance. It wasn't long until I spotted the boy in the green suit and the other in the male uniform outfit. I smirked but had to retain myself from looking too eager. Their walk seemed long as the four of us waited. It seemed to take so long for them to walk over to us that Kaito took this chance to tie his shoes. An impatient sigh soon followed when they finally spotted us.

An aggressive and defensive look suddenly enveloped on Yusuke's face while a surprised expression remained on Kazuma's.

"Yusuke Urameshi, that is your name right?"

By the time Kido spoke Kaito was back in a standing position to join our posse stance. I stood next to Yana closely as if to shield myself from their  
line of sight. I wasn't scared, but I was taking in everything those two were doing. Yusuke's expression lightened up some to an almost quizzical  
look to the four of us. I wasn't surprised by that, considering it wasn't common to have four strangers approach you on a daily basis. Although I could  
ve stood corrected if I thought about it more. Punks like Urameshi should've gotten this all the time.

"We heard you fight, care to prove it?"

"Aren'tcha gonna say hello to me?! I'm Kuwabara ya know!-"

"Easy with the side kick complex."

Yusuke held out his brief case to close off the taller male from doing anything too hasty like. Yusuke tilted his head while taking us all in, but by the time he looked  
to me his eyebrow shot up.

"Are you their cheerleader or are you actually wanting to get in on this?"

Snorting I gave a humorless cackle before sneering at them and shaking my head.

"Don't patronize me; I'm merely here to _observe_."

It seemed like a good enough excuse to the boy, and gave a shrug. "Fine then, besides I'll probably have a lot more fun with these guys anyway. It'll be a great excuse  
to avoid Botan." Looking to Kuwabara he continued. "You be Spirit Detective for today."

Kazuma gawked at this command from his friend as if it were unheard of to pass around job positions. Which it was and he had every right to be concerned and worried  
for taking on the responsibility that was just thrust upon him.

"Uhh! What if it's an important case?!"

Even though that was a great question to ask said Spirit Detective A.K.A Wonder Boy he simply chose to act like Kuwabara had said nothing and asked where this show down was going to be placed. Keeping my eyes trained on the both two in front of me I simply listed for Kido's remark. A simple suggestion of keeping out of the authorities way Kido then suggested to go to the field behind the school to which Yusuke agreed.

These boys were so stupid. They had no idea what kind of trap they were getting into and yet they kept baiting for it. The importance of this entire experiment  
is to show them how brute strength and diving in head first was the exact problem we couldn't have right now. We were going to test them, and in a sense train them to be alert of their surroundings and situations.

Right now, they were failing. That is what we had hopped for, too.

**(-)**

Snake like smoke slithered up before I exhaled a cloud of toxic nicotine. I had been waiting for nearly an hour for these people to come to this house. Granted it was a bit early before the deadline, but I couldn't afford to miss the opportunity to miss them. That, and I desperately needed a cigarette to keep my nerves down. Acting like the villain was a lot tougher when you knew where your true loyalty was held. I wondered if it was this stressful for the actual bad guys, or did planning a sinister scheme come naturally? With a flick to clear the ash off of my cigarette I let the thought wander away and checked my wrist watch once again. An hour would come to a close sooner then I thought if they didn't show up. An aggravated click from my tongue and a push off of the railing I started pacing back and forth slowly to keep my mind preoccupied. The Rekai Tentai should be accustomed to unsuspecting danger, so what was so hard of rounding up the rest of your team mates with hours to do so? If it was one thing that I had learned so far it was that Yusuke's team was terrible with punctuality, and Yusuke himself is very creative with ways to kick our asses.

I stopped my pacing right in front of the steps and plopped down to aggressively take another hit from my cigarette. It was then when I felt their energies closing in on the area that a grin automatically came to my lips. I dropped the cigarette and ground it into the cement. I was waiting a mere minute before I saw them standing there at the opening to this crazed mansion. They spotted me quickly and all locked eyes with my own. Standing up I shoved my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket while keeping my grin in tact.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you were _lost_ or simply... didn't care for what happened to your team mate."

Looking at each one I locked eyes with Kurama who's face had gone from calm, cool and collected when he first arrived to being stunned and puzzlement.

"Good to see you too, old friend."

The other's looked toward the scarlet haired young man who did not break his eye contact with me, however they changed dramatically back to his placid expression.

"I wouldn't have guessed you would've been someone to betray the good cause, Natalie."

"Wait, you know her?!" Botan stepped forward and exchanged glances between me and Kurama. I held the same grin from before as I stood up and turned around.

"Please, _'Suichi'_ or whatever the hell your name is now, for me to have sided with _you_ I would've first had to agree with what you stood for. I do not, so therefore I couldn't have _possibly_ betrayed you." I looked over my shoulder and watched those ever green eyes that I had known for quite some time narrow in my direction.

I did not like to lie to him, nor would I have ever wanted to in the first place, yet my mission had just started and it was not over yet. I couldn't risk my feelings on something that in the end would've been beneficial for them. No matter how much I wanted to spoil the surprise.

"Now wait just a minute how do you know this girl, Kurama!?" It was Kuwabara's turn to interrogate his comrade and finally Kurama replied without missing a beat.

"Natalie Montgomery, the sister to a classmate of mine who is a close acquaintance, Clara. Her grandmother works with my mother and is quite close to the point that they often visited the hospital when she was ill. Natalie was even kind enough to grace us with her presence a few times." A passive aggressive tone caused me to whirl around and clap my hands for everyone's attention before anyone could say anything.

"Very good, Minamono, very bright of you. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to introduce myself to everyone around you. Now, if you'll follow me we can continue on with the show, okay?"

Forcing an open smile I turned back around to pull out a piece of paper from my pocket and unfold it. Hearing their footsteps I turned around while extending my arm to whoever was there first. It just so happened to be Kurama himself.

"My duty in this situation is to be a neutral guide. Each of you are allowed to ask me three questions each about anything, but 'only' three. Ask in the correct way and I'll basically tell you how to get through this treacherously set up mansion. Ask the wrong way and I'll be utterly useless."

As I explained myself Kuwabara and Botan gathered around Kurama to read the note along with him, while Hiei simply stared at me with such a bored expression I wondered if he could handle tolerating this place without killing something within five minutes of being in there.

"The House of Four Dimentions."

"Once entered this do not, ever utter the word '_hot_'."

Kazuma and Botan read off the note out loud as if to try and get a better understanding of what it meant. I leaned against the side of the door and crossed my arms, waiting patiently for them to gather their thoughts and make a decision.

"Is this some kind of riddle?"

I hope this giant wasn't literally wasting one of his questions on something like this...

"No, it is a warning. There's no way of knowing if it's real."

The three looked to me for a moment as if I would do something for them. "... If you're wondering what it is I surely hope you'll be reconsidering asking your first questions."

"Not necessarily. There's always the possibility you could be lying, and we're not in the position to risk that."  
Came the low-key cold shoulder reply from Kurama before stepping up to the door.

"Careful, foxy," The words dragging themselves from my mouth as if they didn't want to be said. I slowly looked up to him and watched as he merely trailed his eyes to mine; not moving an inch from his stance. "I'd hate to see what happens when you lose the upper hand."

With that being said there was pause, a moment between the two of us where our staring competition had made the point that if I had looked away from him I would've suggested that I was backing down from this. Granted there should've been no real heated moments because this was all fictitious and a good cause, right?

"Alright, we ain't got time for this! Urameshi will kill us if we let him die."

"You make about as much sense as always, Kuwbara."

"Hey!-"

"Alright!"

I broke my stare long enough to look to the Grim Reaper who was evidently miffed about the commotion. "Kuwabara's right, we don't have time for this. Let's just go in and get this over with."

I looked back to Kurama with a stern look but nodded. "She's right, let's go." Kurama turned away without another word and pushed the door open. A comment from Kuwabara later resorted to a shushing sound from Botan. Trailing behind I let the door close shut behind me. With the clasp of the lock the small room that held us in there was pitch black until a strange circular sliding door opened up to reveal the even more stranger room. The rush of humidity hit as soon as they opened, causing me to quickly take off the jacket I was wearing, hang it over my arm and maneuver my way around the group. It was drastically warm and uncomfortable, I didn't even want to think about the word that would send anyone in that room into an uncomfortable state without their soul.

So I tried my best to ignore it, keeping thoughts of cold places in mind while strutting my way to the chair that was in the middle of the room. Mid way through I felt the surge of energy that almost stopped me completely. I knew within that moment that I was right in the middle of Kaito's territory.

I heard their foot steps come in not too long after I made it to the chair. "What is this place?" The genuine curiosity of Botan's voice echoed a bit through the room as they kept walking closer until everyone stopped except for Kuwabara. It must've been as bad as Genkai told us, because he seemed unaffected by the impact of the territory. As he stood the closest I tilted my head and hung the jacket on the back of the chair that was oddly shaped.

"It looks all twisted up..."

"And that _steam_ it's like an oven in here, it's so h-"

I nudged forward on instinct to stop the Ferry Girl but Kurama was quicker to cup his hands around her mouth. I sighed and relaxed my body to compose myself and cross my arms.

"Remember the word we're not saying." His tone wasn't stern like a mother scolding her child, but firm as a heavy reminder of the situation they were in. I chuckled and caught their attention once more.

"Careful now; it's tempting under this circumstances."

Kuwabara stepped into my line of sight with narrowed eyes. His facial expression showed that he was having none of this and wanted to quit any funny business we had planned.

"Yeah, I bet you were the one to set it up that way, huh?"

I jerked back and furrowed my eye-brows in fake shock. "Who," Holding a hand over my chest while the other was held out. "_me_? Set this up...? I'm really hurt by that accusation Kazuma Kuwabara, you know it's _rude_ to assume something-"

"Kurama," The short, grumpy troll who was also known to be called Hiei interrupted my sarcastic gesture with an annoyed and hasty approach. "did you feel that?"

I cut my shenanigan act and replaced it with offense. I was all for them figuring out information and building their thought process within this mission of ours, but Genkai did not disclose how much I was going to be annoyed with most of their presence. Especially of the smaller demon who was... well rude.

"Yes... When we entered the energy schematic changed. It feels as though we've some how transported to a different space..." Suichi, or Kurama at this point, immediately shot a serious and demanding look at me as if I had something to do with. Automatically I held both hands up this time with genuine apathy. "Don't look at me, this isn't my territory..."

"However," A new voice entered from behind me causing a new and more up beat look on my face to rise. "it is mine. As for you, Suichi, perhaps another space _time_."

I followed everyone's stare up and over my presence to search for the new comer. I dropped my hands down and looked behind me up toward light brown eyes framed with glasses.

"Welcome to the house everyone, we're pleased that you made it."

Finally our mission had started. We had executed each step with precision to make sure that our duty was carried through. It was time to test them.

It was time to teach them a lesson they'd never forget.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

_Phew!_ This was actually kinda difficult to think of when to leave off. I don't know why but I just couldn't put my finger on it to end it, ya know? Oh well, at least I finished it and actually posted, right?

I want to thank my lovely reviewers, people you fav&followed the prologue! It was really sweet of **_shawn-n-belle_**and **_Aki0Storyteller0_**! :D Thank you guys so much!


	3. 99 Problems

**Chapter Two: 99 Problems**

"If this wasn't the most anti-climatic win for your team, I don't entirely know what else could do it."

Deja Vu was reoccurring as I stared down at the statue like Kaito who was frozen in an animated laughter pose. I was relieved they were able to win this challenge thanks to the strange tact that Kurama had used. The other three proved to be useless when it came to intellectual battle, though not technically one wasn't even a fighter and the other somehow lost his.

I survived on being totally and utterly quiet through out the rest of the time. Turning around I eye'd the group that stared back. "You've completed your first task in an... unique sort of sense. Thank your redhead later." I reached into the other pocket of my jacket to pull out the next note and handed it to Botan who took it reluctantly. Her light lavender eyes scanned the paper hastily while expression turned into  
panic.

"Oh, dear!"

"What is it?!" Kuwabara snatched the paper and read aloud. "Unless you ask permission from Yanagisawa and Natalie, Yusuke will die if you enter through the next door. What the heck? The guy is unconcious!-"

"I'm sure there will be a way to awaken him." Kurama, the voice of reason started walking forward and passed me without ever so much as a glance. The rest started to follow and I trailed behind them.

"Just give him a little nudge, he's a light sleeper." Clarifying this Kurama glanced to the side with a raised eye-brow before doing so as instructed. Moments later a startled Yana awoke to us.

"Nap time is over." I slid my way past the group and kept my eyes on Kurama. It was quite different to see him act in these certain situations, with the tone of his voice creeping around the subject yet still made the point clear like glass. The words would cut through just the same, and as I experience before, he would show no mercy for those who hurt his allies.

The moment Kaito threatened to tarnish the spirit of his three comrades I saw the spark of danger in lively verdant eyes. The spark that enlightened a thousand year old demon who was hidden for sometime, and the spark of fierce commitment to those he cared for. He would show no mercy, yet he would show Kaito what pain was truly like.

This was no different.

Yana backed away and stood up right as I joined him by the side. He was very startled it seemed about how they were able to advance, however that was basically the whole point of the ruse.

"Looks like you guys were able to defeat my ol' pal, Kaito, hehehe, very impressive."

"Not really..." Mumbled words slipped out as I ignited another cigarette and let the smoke flow from my lips. "Defeated him with laughing till he practically cried on the shitty take of the Quiet Game." Yana snorted but I paid more attention to the hardened looks of those in front of me. Kurama stepped forward, surprising, with a comeback.

"You've been quite critical on all our moves; care to show us what gift you have, Natalie?"

I scoffed at his words and waved him off. "Neutral point, remember? Besides, I'm not so careless to walk into that crap. Secrets are safe me, _Kurama_."

His expression did not change as I stood my point, but the minute an arm came around my shoulders I was able to relax almost instantly. Yana chuckled once again "Girl's gotta mouth on here. Can't help but take it out of love."

Cute, cheesy, but cute the way Yana acted. I looked up at him while standing on the tips of my toes to peck a small but genuine kiss on his cheek. I felt the smile when I pulled a way and looked back to the group.

"Sometimes, hardly, but sometimes."

Kuwbara pushed his way up first with his exclamation. "You two are together?! This is just getting a little weird-"

"How is that even remotely weird for you? Oh, my God."

"Enough." Hiei stepped in while pointing straight at Yana and I, and with a sharp glare he procedded on.

"Give us permission to pass, now. We've retrieved the two other keys now let us go, and I wont ask again." A voice like steel made me nearly quit this entire thing. There was something about this ventriloquist-dummy sized demon that had told me he wasn't fucking around, and though I'd love nothing more than to push the remainder of his buttons, we were on a schedule at the moment. Sighing I looked up at Yana, my fingers reaching up for him to take a quick drag of my cigarette, and then moving back to keep a hold of his draped arm.

"Yeah," exhale. "you can go. May I remind you, though, your violent tactics don't work here, Hiei. So keep your mouth shut and do exactly what I tell you."

The growl from Hiei brought out his inner demon, but a more vocal approach came from Kuwabara.

"It really chaps my hide that we have to stand here and swallow these dweebs abuse!" I couldn't help but laugh at that statement as I threw the cigarette down and twisted it into the ground.

"Now, Kuwabara, that's not nice you know. We've been more than hospitable, what with free drinks and your lives of course." My sinister-evil-villain response did not go well with him, but it was Botan who had another say in that. "

That wasn't fair! You never specified that it had to be those letters together, not just the word!"

"Oh, but the letter did!" I stepped away from Yana and toward her direction, catching her off guard a bit by my sudden approach. "_You_ didn't properly analyze the note we gave you. Gracious enough to even tell you that before hand, and yet you fell right for it. That's not _our _faults." I folded my arms and slowly narrowed my eyes with each word. "

Keep this up and I may just change my mind about allowing permission. Neutral guide, or not, I still have no moral dignity toward ass-kissing you know."

Botan let a frustrated sigh out and folded her own arms, cheeks turning a light shade of red and turning away from me slightly. I didn't bother pressing on with and instead looked to Kurama, who for once was actually showing a bit more of emotion this time. It was quick, but I saw more bitterness in those eyes then I had from before.

"Now, if you'll follow us we'll take you to your next adventure."

* * *

I watched them all departing up the stairs, four separate ways to four separate illusion stair cases. It was the best thing to set up, and possibly the most extensive as well. As the acsended upward I looked to Yana who I couldn't help but cling to his arm in anticipation. All four doors closed all at once when they were out of sight, so we could freely speak of our current plans.

"Those seals were a good idea, too bad they wont be any help." I giggled at his commentary while shrugging and pulling the walkie-talkie from behind my back pocket.

"Not like we'll hurt them anyway, besides it's time for you to suit up, babe." He chuckled before kissing the top of my forehead and giving a light squeeze to my free hand.

"Wont take long, remember who're we're taking okay? I'll see you up there." I nodded before watching him walk away and leaving me there for the moment.

"Kido," I spoke "everything's set up according to plan. They're taking the stairway to Heaven right now." I heard the nearly twisted chuckle from the other end.

"Ahh, perfect, much easier than I thought. Too bad that ol' sap, Kaito, wont be present to witness it."

Squealing I couldn't help releasing my pent up mischievous laughter before turning and heading for the short cut up the not-so-challenging stair case. Everything was mulling over in my mind about how they were feeding from the palm of our hands, and all we provided were clues, dilemma's, and lives being put on the line for them to catch the hints. I had hopped someone would've come to a conclusion and figured this out, but how could they? Genkai's plan was hardly suspecting of her to do so, and we all really just seem like a band of misfits picking a strange fight with Rekai's best.

The walk up there wasn't as long nor complicated as the other four's, but it felt like I couldn't pick up the pace to get there quick enough. I had my prayers answered whenever I found the two sliding doors in front of me, so after I pressed the button to open them I had to reconstruct my facial expression to something more practical for the even. In front of me stood an over bearing light that was planted right behind Yusuke Urameshi and Kido standing firm on the shadow of him.

"Laugh all you want, but you know if I had seen what kind of lame ass power you had, there'd be no way in Hell you would've been able to trap me!"

A slow eye roll later and I had practically pranced over to them, being careful not to step in Kido's way with his territory in place.

"That's just it, isn't it?" Yusuke looked to the side with his eye's, annoyance written all over his face and death if I proceeded to speak more. "You didn't see it coming, so what makes you think anyone else is going to do the same? Or, how about the fact that even though you would've won..."

"... I still was able to trap you, as a matter of fact." Kido obliged by finishing my statement. It was then that after Kido pointed his finger toward the Detective that a small jingle in his suit caused him to pull out the walkie-talkie replica that I had.

"Yeah?"

"All set, Kido."

He looked to me and copied my own grin before confirming on his own end. "Everything's set up. You know what to do, Nat?"

"Of course I do, it's quite simple, really-"

"What now?!" I waved Yusuke's inquisitive, yet aggressive, question off while debating on pulling out another cigarette. I only had a few left which meant I'd have to beg Yana to get some more later, yet at this moment in time I felt that it was a necessary thing to go a head and try to remain relaxed for the rest of the period. So as I lit another one I paced back and forth waiting for the others to arrive. Again, punctuality was never their forte'. In the midst of my pacing and Kido's teasing of Yusuke in his predicament I nearly didn't acknowledge when all four doors opened simultaneously. I stopped, flicked ashes and jumped over Yusuke's shadow to stand near Kido.

"Welcome."

"What's up, guys?..."

"Hola."

I scanned over the four, and though I knew where Yana was and who he was using his powers as, it was almost too perfect of a power to use. No one would've suspected anything thanks to his Copy power, and since Kuwabara was in the safe hands of Genkai it was all a matter of time before our mission was about to end. The four started hurrying closer to where the three of us stood, but just in time Yusuke warned all four to stay away.

"Just stay back! I'm stuck here, if you get close enough for him to step on your shadow, you'll be stuck too!"

That was enough for them to take a few cautious steps back away from Kido. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Guess you got off lucky on that one guys. Oh wow, you really caught us." Scoffing and waving off Yusuke's comment Kido chuckled with me.

"Always the comic relief, Nat. Although, before this gets along any farther, I should warn you that we're not the one's you should be worried about."

The five of them, really three with one being Yana and the other being the up most concerned, Hiei, were hooked to Kido's words as he continued on.

"One of your friends is an impostor."

Disbelief and criticism written on everyone's faces, Kuwabara (yeah, _Kuwabara_), spoke up and questioned what that could possibly mean. It gave Kido a headway into the next mission. The third and final task where all relied on Yusuke following through with intellect and thought process. It was on his shoulder's that they would either fail, or win.

* * *

I had never seen such energy, or felt it the way I did when Yusuke powered up to strike down his choice. He went straight for the Kuwabara replica, my boyfriend-thing Yana, and bashed him straight into the wall behind the group. Though it wasn't in character for me at the time to run to his aid to make sure he was okay, something told me I needed to. So taking off pass Kido, Yusuke and the group I moved the debris from my way with little struggle and held Yana's bruised face softly between my hands, lightly going over the wound before laying him back down and snapping my vision directly toward Yusuke.

"I know I'm remaining neutral but this was just cruel!" Bewilderment filled Urameshi's vision before anger did.

"I did what I had to do, chick! I'm not going to fill sorry for someone who's holding my teammate captive-"

"You could've easily killed him-"

"You're planning to kill Kuwabara!"

I stood up instantly, feeling the anger boil within me until I spotted Kido who gave a warning stare. I couldn't afford to mess this up, not now when we were close to revealing the secret behind this plot. I clenched my fists to the point of shaking at this point, yet silence was the only thing coming from my side.

"Now, now, back to the main topic at hand. Congrats for figuring it out, but how did you know the impostor was Kuwabara?" Good ol' Kido there for some kind of piss poor distraction.

Huffing Yusuke stood straight up and explained how Kuwabara was literally just a punching bag for him, if "nothing else" of course. He literally narrowed down the people the correct way, the best way to do so and for that I was proud of the Spirit Detective, but that did little to steady my negative emotions. Botan wasn't a fighter, and though he had considered her to be the choice it would've ended badly had we resorted to taking the none fighter, plus we weren't exactly evil in the first place.

Hiei and Kurama were last choices since they were very distrustful, and wouldn't fall for any traps we could set up. Of course if Yusuke had known that Hiei was a little twat and purposefully was captured during the first task, I'm sure he'd be singing a different tune. So, at the end, it was perfect to pick Kuwabara.

Though there was little to celebrate, Yusuke had had enough and so did the others.

"The game is over, now cough up Kuwabara!"

Yusuke progressed further over to Kido, all going back and forth between looking at me and him. I, however, kept eye contact with Kido and nodded for an approval.

"Fine then, let us introduce you to the mastermind of this little set up, Rekai Tentai." I walked forward and picked up the half smoked cigarette I had dropped  
in the process of running to Yana, relight it, and walked next to Kido. Surprised expressions all around for the four, though hardly on Hiei and Kurama, as Kido  
pressed the remote for the door behind us to open. Hesitance and silence filled the air before small, but firm footsteps started approaching us.

"I... I can't believe it. Why would you do something like this?"

I turned around and greeted my mentor with a genuine excited smile as the smoke flared out of my nostrils.

"Hello, old friend."

"Hello to you too, Natalie."

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Oh, my God this took forever for me to finish. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update faster than this. Also, I want to apologize if it's choppy or anything, I'm sure I'll end up fixing it later and what not. Right now, I needed to get this out. It's basically a filler because the next chapter is more drama filled. I needed something in between instead of a huge, long chapter and what not. I hope you enjoyed it somehow!

I want to thank my lovely reviewers, people you fav&followed the prologue! It was really sweet of **_shawn-n-belle_**and _**owloveyou**_! :D Thank you guys so much!


	4. Playing God

**Chapter Three: Playing God**

"I'm sorry!"

Kido hit the ground as the walkie-talkie dropped just as fast with him. He was in a crouched position, an apologetic sign in a sloppy fashion I was surprised by the action and stood standing. I looked to the group and shrugged, my expression showing true confusion and yet apathy.

"Forgive me, master!-"

"Cool it with the theatrics alright, Kido? If we're being honest here, I was counting on you screwing it up."

Genkai had a natural talent at pulling random punches in planning, but I prided myself on being somewhat more involved and knowledgeable because she trusted me. This, however was something that I had not seen coming. Taking a step forward I let my astonishment, and yes my irritability, show drastically on my face. My question was put on hold when none other than my pretty boy frienemy decided to step forward and speak up.

"You never cease to surprise me, Genkai. I thought you might've been behind this little ruse."

...?

A questionable sneer was directed straight toward the red-head after his comment. There was no way in any of the three worlds that that information could've been given away. We spent hours setting this place up, traps and calculations that were to make sure they were given the free will to either fuck up or survive. Yes, I hopped they would've been able to learn from their mistakes, but I did not appreciate the fact that someone else had the upper hand this entire time, or the fact that we didn't successfully fool even the smartest of them. We failed, on a good note, but there was much that I had to question.

"You mean to tell me," My voice started low and steady, with each step I came closer and closer to Genkai's side. "that even though we planned freewill," I directed the question toward my old friend. "that these mother fuckers," My hands then moved wildly to the bunch in front of us. "had a set-in-stone win, because that mother fucker," My index finger violently pointed to the now startled Kurama. "knew what was going on in the_ first_ fucking place!?"

My cheeks were burning and had probably brought more color to my face then I necessarily cared for, my breathing was rapid and slowly I could feel my blood pressure rise with every moment that I stood there. Genkai was not phased by my vexed disposition and merely cocked a small smirk my way.

"Basically."

"This doesn't make any sense! Why don't you explain it, Fox Boy, because I'm obviously going nuts!"

At least I wasn't the only one to be completely out of the loop. Kurama, with his copious amounts of knowledge apprently, then proceeded to explain how Genkai was trying to teach a lesson about perception. If that was all he was going to say about that then by God I could've died from the obviousness of this entire thing. Genkai, my old psychic grandmother influence, then warned us how it wouldn't be the last time we would come in contact with other psychic's who could do the same things that we could do. At this point another cigarette couldn't kill me any faster than these people could.

"Kurama, when did you know it was Genkai who was behind this?"

"When we had reached the top of the stairs."

I inhaled deeply and walked back over to Kido to help him up and continued to listen begrudgingly.

"Because if they had truly used their resources, they most definitely would have won."

"Oh give me a break!"

"Yeah, what the _fuck_?" I was pretty much done with the whole situation honestly.

He then continued about how this was a lesson that they had to learn, and blah, blah, blah. Basically, he figured it the fuck out without us knowing he had an ace up the whole.

"Hn, you still haven't given us a reason. You haven't sufficiently tried to explain what you're trying to accomplish by rubbing their powers in our faces."

I rolled my eyes so hard I think I caused my own head ache, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I then leaned against one of the pillars and decided to listen, and only butt in when it was appropriate at this point.

"The four of you are well trained fighters, but as three of you have experienced, your physical strength will be obsolete and will depend of your intellectual."

Genkai then turned aggressively toward the midget demon and yelled. "If you had used that lump three feet above your ass, you might've held on to your soul! Make that two for you..."

I couldn't help but snort and giggle a bit, earning a death warning from said midget demon, but I wasn't the only one to participate in mocking him. Yusuke, acted like he had room to talk.

"Are you for real? You actually let those jerks steal your soul? Show some skill!"

"_Oh_, and what about you, _dimwit_?!"

A caught off guard Yusuke made a disgruntled face before waving off the comment. "Oh, c'mon! I wouldn't have been caught if I had known about that stupid shadow trick-"

"Genkai, please rip him a new asshole. I literally just discussed this with him, I can't repeat myself anymore." I let the smoke slither up my nostrils in a french inhale. Exhaling I looked back to Yusuke who only mimicked my own irritated expression.

"Are you really foolish enough to think that one of your enemies would just hand over that information?!"

I literally watched Yusuke shrink with his ego the more we bitched at him. Amusing to watch him be put in his place, but at the same time I was wondering if he'd even remember anything from tonight to be put in prospective. If there was one thing that I was sure of, along with those three boys, was that the Rekai Tentai would have to learn this lesson quick and to use it soon. Something was boiling within the mix of Mushiyori city, a place where Mitari, Yana, Kido and Kaito called home along with my sister and I.

"If an enemy captures you, you are as good as dead. If you remember anything then remember that!"

"Time out, grandma, you keep saying 'enemy', but these scrubs aren't actually bad, right? So, who the Hell are they?"

Genkai looked to me and Kido before speaking. "Care to explain you two?"

"Yes, master. Kaito, Yana and I went to her compound for advice and to develop our powers."

Kido then looked to me as soon as I exhaled which automatically let me know to give my introduction. "Unlike those three, I've had my abilities for about four years. Even back then there was something brewing that caused something to... well, happen. I have known Genkai ever since my first incident. A month ago was when I met these three idiots and what not."

"That's when we learned about you, Yusuke, and your team. Truth is we've only had these new powers for about a month, along with the other psychics."

I took a deep breath of nicotine in, feeling my nerves come alive in a spark with each word Kido spoke. I kept my watch on each of them, and watched as Botan put her two cents in.

"New psychics?"

"Yes, the cause of which is our greatest threat."

I swallowed the bile in my throat and kept a constant stare at the four in front of me. Panic on both Yusuke and Botan's expression, while Kurama's was of surprise  
and hints of concern as well.

"You're makin' me nervous..."

"I assume some of you have already noticed some of the demon insects through out the city."

"You don't mean...!"

Yes, Kurama, my dear demon colleague, we mean exactly just that.

**(-)**

There was too much information to take in on such little time. Classes of God like demons, strong enough to snap their fingers and destroy cities without ever so much as a second thought. I held onto Yanagisawa's arm tightly for some kind of comfort, but even then did I feel the icy chill of reality. No power of copy, spirit gun, shadow, or plant control could defeat one fucking S-Class demon.

The thoughts were consuming like a tidal wave, an anchor that pulled too far down that trapped me under water. I didn't even realize we had made it down stairs back into the first room until I felt the humidity cloak the skin on my face. My eyes found their way to the struggling statue of Yuu Kaito with a sphere of his soul floating directly over him. We gathered around to watch Genkai preform some karate bullshit that she does. The orb sunk back within his body, and the color returned instantly before he relaxed out of the posture he was stuck in. Sitting up he looked around with an almost defeated expression.

"A full house, I take it everything went just as you planned, Master Genkai."

"You played your part well,"

I gave a critical stare to Kurama, like he really understood everything now that he knew this was a hoax in general.

"You lost, but it was a stirring introduction."

I scoffed along with Kaito at these words. He nodded my way before standing up.

"I wasn't playing along, I tried my hardest to defeat you. For once I wanted to see you lose... but I'll just have to wait a little longer."

"Nice thinkin', Brain Boy. So, you put your soul on the line just because he beat you on some math quizzes? What if Grandma wouldn't have been here to save you?"

Yusuke seemed to have something to say for just about anything. Letting my stare drift to Genkai I waited for an explanation I already experienced before.

"Simple. He would've faded into nothing."

Kuwabara let out a shocked grumble to which I nodded to.

"Yeah, souls can't exactly recover from something like that. Whenever these three guys came to Genkai that first day, I was there. They had the exact same problem. Luckily she was able to fix them up."

"Kaito's a risk taker, that's why they came to me. He had removed his own soul and they didn't know how to put it back."

Kaito gave a shrug before continuing on, dusting himself as he spoke.

"Let me introduce myself formerly to the group; my name is Yuu Kaito, I have the power of Taboo."

"My name's Asato Kiddo, I have the power of Shadow."

When it came time for Yana he looked almost bored with having to introduce himself, though I didn't exactly blame him considering I wasn't one for introductions either.

"Mistunari Yanagisawa, and I call my talent Copy."

I felt the eyes travel fully to me, and though I hated to give away any information it was blatant honesty that these were my new teammates now. I had to give them some sort of trust if anything so I could receive it as well.

"Natalie Montgomery, and I have the power of Mind Control."

"Mind Control? Care to show us or something?" With a wolfish grin I looked to Yusuke Urameshi and walked up to him. I heard the mumbles of Kaito warning Yusuke that he shouldn't have said anything, but at this point it was too late for that. I put my hands on my hips, looked directly up to Yusuke who seemed perplexed and weary of what was about to happen. Opening my territory I felt the energy creep up into my eyes, just ever so slightly, and with one movement of pointing directly to Kuwabara, Yusuke held the same expression as his fist went out and punched Kuwabara in the shoulder. The taller male let out a shriek before clutching his arm as I retracted my territory. Yusuke blinked before looking back and forth between me and Kuwabara.

"What the Hell was that for?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Boys!"

Holding my hands up I then pointed to myself, nearly dramatically. "My power allows me to tap into anyone and control them, replacing memories and even making you believe things that never happened. Though, those last two benefits are harder to do, the first one isn't so much. That was literally just a taste."

I turned on my heels and flounced away from them with their bizarre incident.

"Natalie has been an exception to these new psychics, mainly because she came to me long before even you Yusuke." Genkai then stepped in front us.

"Like I told you, they all live in Mushiyori city. It's been a full month since those three have developed their powers, and they're many others like them."

The group before us had taken a moment to actually be serious about these things. Kurama first spoke about how it had been a few weeks after the closing of the Dark Tournament. I knew very little about the tournament, only a few details say for instance; Genkai's death and resurrection, the Tuguro brother's and how they were involved with it. It was just a basic background information, and sparing any detail of any gruesome, possibly heart wrenching scenarios involving my old friend... and someone who I would've beat the shit out of if he actually died.

"Yeah, and that was the at the beginning of stage two, right? So, that was just days after I fought Tuguro when this whole business started."

On que the annoying bleeping noise that could only mean that the Prince of Spirit World itself was contacting us. Catching all of our attention we gathered around the metal brief case that Botan had lugged around the entire time. Opening it up, I came face to face with a child figure with an urgent and concerned facial expression. It was truly strange to see a child in such a posture.

"We just got done calculating the growth of the tunnel, guys! It's bad. As is, and will reach stage four in three weeks."

"Only three weeks?!"

I felt the lose of breath at the thought of everything ending within less than a month. The end of our lives would be coming to a close in a measly three weeks. Three weeks to try and convince my grandmother and sister to book it out of here and head as far away from Japan as possible, three weeks for me to come to terms that that would only buy them a couple of more days to live, and three weeks until I could come to terms with my own death. My short list of friends, comrades, the boy who's been swooning me for nearly a month now and my family would be annihilated from this planet. I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

I felt a small squeeze from my hand and looked up to Yana who had a concerned look on his face. I gave a weak smile and leaned my head on his arm to show him that I was alright, but I believe we both knew we weren't okay with less than a month to live our lives.

"There's gotta be something we can do! Can't you like close the hole back up?!"

I felt, in that moment, that Yusuke did not understand the whole point of this problem. "I'm sure he would've done so by now, or at least ordered for some kind of plan to be established, Yusuke." A monotoned response came out before I could stop myself from saying anything further, and as predicted, Yusuke whipped his head toward my direction to glare.

"It's better than nothing, ya know!"

"The only way," Koenma continued "is to stop it the tunnel's creator."

The Toddler Prince then showed us a graphic and explained that the tunnel wasn't actually physical, and that it was a distortion. If the tunnel then would reach a certain size then it would stabilize, meaning it wouldn't need a so called 'Creator' to keep the energy from tapping into it.

"So you know where the guy is, and if it's deep down then we're okay. Then I guess all I have to do is turn his brain into mush!"

My expression showed no mercy or any hint of concealing what I thought Yusuke Urameshi plan was like. Narrowed eyes, a deep scowl, and a slow shake of the head replicated what Genkai felt.

"Not so fast!-"

Stepping up and basically jumping over toward our little group, a hasty and loud Yusuke started throwing out demands for us to show him the city. I kept my expression fully until a swift move from my favorite Grandmotherly friend sent Yusuke flipping backwards. He landed not so softly and glared as both Yana and I shared a laugh.

"What the Hell are you laughing about?! And dammit, what is this 'Be Bitchy' Day?!"

"Here's a brilliant concept, try learning from your mistakes!" Huffing once Genkai's voice dropped back down to a normal, inside tone. "What I wouldn't give for a successor with a brain..."

"Genkai," I stepped forward, letting go of Yana to take out a well deserved cigarette and light it before looking down to the psychic. "May I explain it to him? He might understand it a bit better." Genkai shrugged and nodded toward him. I exhaled and looked directly toward Yusuke with a stern look, also known as my permanent-bitchy normal face.

"All four of us were here to teach you a lesson, and not just you, but your team mates as well. The whole point of this was, in fact, to_ think before you act_-"

"And you've gone deaf, Koenma says we don't have time for that!" Yusuke took a step forward, nearly forgetting the personal space bubble that everyone was equiped with when they were born. Kuwabara then stepped in and also spoke of our inevitable doom.

"Three weeks. We have three weeks until this problem starts. This gives us the time to think before we act, and as Genkai has said before, we can't afford to go in this blindly. _Got it_?"

"This also gives us three questions to answer. How many fighters are in their group, who is their leader and whats the true nature of their powers? Without these answer attacking would be suicide. "

I nodded and took a drag before looking at a disgruntled Yusuke. "We have some time, not much, but it's better than having the end of the world start tomorrow, right?" Irritable mocha brown eye's bore into my own, a grumble of some unknown words before turning away.

What a fucking diva.

"Koenma,"

I followed the voice to see that my not-so-favorite demonic criminal finally spoke up.

"If these fools are done, I have my own question. In what class do you rank _me_?"

I tilted my head and looked over to Kurama, who had called out his name to try and give a piss poor effort of stopping him. He gave me a look of unacceptable acceptance, holding begrudgingly to the fact that Hiei cared for no one except himself. Shocker.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me." I turned away and headed toward the refrigerator where I knew there was still some stocked refreshments. Flicking my ashes I let all of this information mule over. I needed to get my sister out of here, Mitari needed to get his family and head with my own which would've been hard enough to do. They weren't exactly the best parents anyone could ask for, but they weren't unreasonable either. My grandmother could probably persuade them given the right story, and it would've been a hell of a lot easier if Shiori was able to get in on it.

Sipping on the water I then quickly turned around just in time to watch Hiei, King of Hamsters, walk out on us.

"Well, I'm not gonna shed any tears, Hiei! In fact, I'm happy you're gone! He's the same selfish punk he was from the start..."

"Yeah, and he'll come and rescue us whenever we need him the most."

Rolling my eyes I couldn't help but scoff, gaining the attention of the others. "You honestly think that he'll come back? A hundred yen says other wise."

Yusuke hummed to the thought before pulling a thumbs up in my direction, smirking as if he knew something I did not. "Easy money, Natalie."

Flipping him a famous salute I took one last hit before extinguishing it within my water. I wasn't exactly in the mood for this right now.

"So, what now?"

Kuwabara's question was left in silence for a moment. All eyes were on Genkai as we waited for whatever command she was going to give us next.

"We go into the city at sunrise and begin scouting." Turning toward the general direct me, Kaito, Yana and Kid were in she continued. "These four will go with us, they may be of some use."

"You guys up for that?"

The three gave their reasoning as I merely nodded in response. Thought I wasn't really one for discussing why I wanted to go, my proposition was simple; figure what the Hell was going on and stop it, with a rational plan of course.

"It's settled then. Now the next job for all of you is to get what sleep you can, in the morning we'll divide into two teams so we can cover more territory. Until we know more, no one goes home and no one leaves the group. Goodnight."

**(-)**

I rolled my neck around my shoulders, eyes closed to enjoy the popping of joins and the instant relaxation before stretching out my arms. I had bordered myself into my own room so I could be left alone for the night. Not that I didn't care for Yana's affection, but I needed time to think about a lot of things that were happening within my life. I had taken off my jacket and thrown it on the chair that came with the strangely askew vanity that was in the corner of the dimly lit room. I flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, and quickly reaching for my phone to text my sister. Grandmother wouldn't exactly be too happy that I stayed out all night, so I knew that I'd never heard the end of it.

However, she had told me time and time again, she'd rather hear from me at all then to not hear from me period. After sending a shitty little explination to my sister I continued to lay there. Thoughts of family, friends, and now my little team of misfits having to deal with the weight of the world on our shoulders. I didn't even know where to start when the knocking came. I rolled my eyes so hard I felt another head ache coming on, and knowing the remedy of a cigarette I bid whoever was at my door to hold on so I could scrounge for my pack and lighter.

After doing so I went straight for the door and opened it to reveal Suichi, or Kurama at this point, standing there with a friendly expression.

"Is this a bad time?"

Raising an eye-brow I looked behind me before looking back and shaking my head. "What do you want?"

"To talk," He answered quickly. "at least if you'll let me this time."

I sighed while leaning against my door frame, clicking my tongue once before deciding that it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Fuck it, come in." He stepped through my threshold and I closed the door behind him. "Is this talk going to involve my own involvement with Genkai, or is there something else that's on that pretty little head of yours?"

He didn't look to me as he went over and sat in the vanity chair, crossing his legs and keeping his arms on the arm rests. After evaluating my temporary room he looked to me with eyes that said that my teasing was not welcomed, narrowed with a stern expression that I hardly ever saw on Suichi Minamono.

In fact I think I never actually saw him with that look before.

"I came to speak to you about what you spoke about when this plan of Genkai's started. Whenever you spoke of betrayal, and what not. "

I sneered at him and shook my head while crossing my arms. "You mean about how you knew all this time, at least enough to ruin my life? Oh, that should be lovely for a bed time story."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." I took a step forward, clutching my back of smokes to try and take some aggression away from my own voice to keep level headed. "You're a demon, you can sense things and you're one helluva good thief from what I hear. What on God's green Earth made you think it was okay to stalk my family?"

Kurama looked down with his eyes and sighed before looking back at me, eye's displaying a concealed demeanor along his jaw line, facial structure and everything you can imagine about hims was cool, calm and collected. It was nearly sickening.

"Clara has displayed strange amounts of energy, and I was curious as to how it was possible. This was, of course, before the Dark Tournament, when my mother invited your Grandmother and the two of you over more often. I was merely keeping an eye on the two of you, making sure you didn't preoccupy yourselves in groups you didn't need to be around."

I had maneuvered to having my hands on my hips, eyebrow raised and mouth gaped open from his words.

"So..." after finding my words through my uprising annoyance. "you knew we had abilities, and stalked us to make sure we wouldn't end up like the group we're fighting. That's it? Why not just check up on us from a distance or something?"

"It wasn't quite the simple." He shifted to crossing the other leg before proceeding. "There was... an incident."

"Incident?" That was a way to get my attention.

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

He inhaled before standing up as gracefully as possible. I swore this guy must've been some kind of ballerina in another life with the grace and steady balance he had.

"If you recall, I'm sure you would, the night you and Clara were late getting to your home." He began. He didn't have to explain himself anymore, at least with the details of that night. I remember clear as rain what he was talking about.

My sister and I had went over to one of her friends houses so we could hang out for a bit. They lived quite a bit away from us, so when we realized we were going to arrive at our home later than we planned, we booked it out of there. It was dark, chilly, and we were utterly alone. At least we thought we were alone, it wasn't until we both started feeling a presences surrounding us every where we went. There was no attacks, no brutal assault of any kind, just a dreadful feeling that no matter how many short cuts, no matter how much running we finally did after it spooked us enough to cause it, we still felt that presence linger until we reached just a few blocks from our home.

"Yeah, and?"

"I had felt both of your energies close by, it wasn't hard to forget either of your energy prints since I've been in contact with both of you for sometime. I started tracking the other being, and was even able to catch a glimpse of it, but nothing to profile it completely. I almost apprehended the source before they suddenly slipped away from me..."

Kurama acted as he were to continue on, but silence was all that followed him.

I felt violated from the news, so much that not even a nicotine high could fix this, or any comfort from another being either. I shook my head, hands wrapping themselves around my arms, yet making sure not to burn myself too. Biting my lower lip I took a moment to gather my thoughts before speaking.

"So you're telling me someone is following us, right?"

"Basically."

"I didn't feel anything like that happen again, so why did you continue to follow us? Why couldn't you just stay out of our _business_?"

He turned around to look at me, eye's conveying real curiosity to my questions this time. "What if they attacked your sister? Grandmother? You don't think you could've used some help?"

I sighed and then scoffed at his words. "Since when were you into protecting people you barely knew?"

That would surely stump him and make him confess something dire, right? Wrong. He merely looked away for a moment before looking back, with a face that held a cool complexion.

"At that time I held it a responsibility for your safety. I would've been the last one to see either of you, and I could not have that weighing on me."

He took a step forward which made me realize how little space we had between each other. My face scrunched in discomfort, I forced myself to look up at him who was waiting for something. Words, actions, anything out of me in that moment. My chest fluttered, those Goddamn green eyes were perplexing and yet so infuriating. My stomach ached, and those fucking eyes though.

I shook my head while side stepping him and walking back to my door. "I think you should go, Superman. One less heroic deed has been done for today."

I did not look at him as I opened the door, but he did waste his time trying to leave.

"Natalie," He called once more before I could close the door in his face. "You're safe you know."

Closing my eyes tightly I refused to look at him anymore for the night. A single nod was all I could give before finally locking him out of my room.


End file.
